


Live Support

by Charity_Angel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: Quinlan Vos seeks some advice from his old Master





	Live Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chat Support](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730034) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> A prequel to _Chat Support_ by Merfilly, who gave me permission to play in their sandbox. You should probably read that first.

"Maaaster?"

 _Why_ did that epithet still send a shiver down his spine? He was a seasoned Jedi Master, and Quinlan Vos was just one more knighted padawan.

Tholme stopped and turned to face the menace. "You're back already? I clearly need to find a more taxing mission that'll keep you out of my hair longer."

Vos, almost nineteen, grinned broadly and bounced on his toes. "Love you too, Master." He drew level in a couple of long strides and draped an arm over Tholme's shoulders. "Need some advice: hypothetically, what would I tell a padawan who's mooning over his master?"

Tholme sighed and fished in his pocket for a piece of flimsi. Finding one, and a stylus, he directed Quin to turn around and used his back as a writing surface. "Send him here; they give good advice for that kind of thing. And I don't want to know why you're asking me."

Quin's eyes went wide - a move that hadn't even been convincing in his earliest padawan days. "Don't know what you mean, Master. But thanks, and say hi to Master Saa for me."

Impudent child.

"And Quin? Do us all a favour and give that to Qui-Gon too."


End file.
